


How Things Are

by Telesilla



Series: This Is My Kingdom Come [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome," Brandon says dryly. "To the Giants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief glimpse of Hunter and Brandon on Hunter's first day with the team. For the dark!fic trope on the trope meme.

_July 31, 2012_  
 _vs Mets @AT &T_  
 _W 1-4_

 

"So," Pence says. He's leaning against Brandon's locker when Brandon comes out of the shower. "Posey says that...."

"I'm part of the deal?" When Pence nods, Brandon shrugs a little. "Yeah, well, I am. You want to come by for a test drive or something?"

Brandon's apartment is nothing special, but it's two floors above Posey's and, more importantly, right next door to Crawford's.

"Are there rules?" Pence asks as the door closes behind them. 

"That's kind of up to you." Brandon pauses. "Oh wait, you mean about me? About what we do?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing special. You can't do anything that keeps me from playing, but I can take a lot so that's hardly ever an issue."

"Yeah, you looked pretty bruised up. Did Posey want one last night or something?"

"It's not the last night if he doesn't want it to be. That's the second rule--if he wants me, he'll be polite and ask, but you better say yes." Brandon hands Pence a beer. "I dunno if he's gonna want to pass me around like he used to, but he probably will. He can't do that with Bum."

Pence scowls as he twists the cap off his beer. 

"Yeah, I know," Brandon says with a shrug. "Sorry about that."

"His team, his rules." 

"One more thing and this is a deal breaker; I'm part of a matched set. If you get me, you get Brandon--Crawford, I mean--too."

"Posey didn't say anything about that."

"He wouldn't. Getting Crawford is like...well it essentially _is_ getting a big puppy."

"What?"

As always when Crawford's issues comes up, Brandon feels really defensive. "He's crazy, okay? I mean, so's everyone else on this fucking team, but when things get to be too much for Brandon, he pretends to be a puppy dog. Actually, he does it just to relax most nights."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope. Been like that since he was a kid. He's totally harmless; he usually curls up on the floor or next to me on the sofa and I pet him."

"You fuck him too?"

"Sometimes. He's...sex isn't a huge deal for him. He likes it and we do it for fun, but more because that's how I relate to people than anything else." What he doesn't say--what he's not going to say--is that having Brandon curled up on the couch with him is far more intimate than sex could ever be.

"Well this is weird."

"Welcome," Brandon says dryly. "To the Giants."

_-end--_


End file.
